


Just one Question

by Redpiper



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpiper/pseuds/Redpiper
Summary: Liam asks a question of Jaal





	Just one Question

Jaal’s room, a.k.a. the Tech Lab, was in near darkness, the only light coming from the faint green glow of several meditation crystals that lined the nearby countertop. The gentle electromagnetic field washed over the Angaran’s body as he sat on his bed, eyes closed, trying to meditate. It was late evening on the Tempest and the crew had a bit of down time while enroute to Elaaden. The steady humming of the Tempest’s engine made a soothing backdrop as Jaal settled deeper into his meditation. He sighed, the sound like a long drawn out purr, as the stresses of the day started to melt away.

Ping!

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that but somewhere along the way a new sound had mingled with the hum of the engine and crept into his hearing. Cracking open one eye he peered around the darkened room looking for the source of the distraction. 

  

Ping! 

There it was again. He followed the sound to his console where a new message awaited. 

 

/PM from “Liam” to “Jaal” 

Hey, Jaal. {Liam}  
Good evening, Liam. {Jaal}  
Hey. Can I ask you a question? {Liam}  
Of course! What can I help you with? {Jaal}  
I need to know something. Do you have a thing for the Pathfinder? {Liam}  
A thing? {Jaal}  
Oh, yes! I do! I am making gifts for all of the crew but I haven’t had time to finish them yet with everything that has been going on lately. {Jaal}  
I don’t want to give out too many hints, but I think you will like yours. {Jaal}  
Liam? Are you still there? {Jaal}

/End of PM

 

Jaal stared at the now darkened console for several minutes before shrugging a well-muscled shoulder. Perhaps Liam had had a visitor or his presence had been required elsewhere. The Angaran stripped off his clothes, his mind now relaxed enough for sleep. He had just snuggled down underneath the blanket that he had brought from home when the new message alert chimed once again. Not bothering to put anything on he got up and wandered over to the console.

 

/PM from “Liam” to “Jaal”

What I meant is do you like Ryder? {Liam}  
Oh, yes! She is very kind and generous. She even lets me have half of her dinner portion when Drack makes his surprise meal, an exceedingly kind gesture. {Jaal}  
I’m not quite sure that’s her motivation there. Anyway, let’s see if I can put this a bit more bluntly. Do you want to do the dirty with her? {Liam}  
The dirty what? {Jaal}  
Give me strength. {Liam}  
/End of PM

SEX!!!!!!  
______________________  
To: Jaal  
From: Liam

Is that plain enough? 

Kosta

[Liam has included a vid entitled Lusty Lassies, Vol 3]

 

/PM from “Jaal” to “Liam” 

Before I answer I would like to ask you a question first. {Jaal}  
Shoot. {Liam}  
Rephrasing {Liam}  
Ask me your question {Liam}  
Do you have a romantic attachment to Ryder? {Jaal}  
No. I consider her a good friend though. {Liam}  
May I ask why you want to know? {Jaal}  
I don’t want to see her get hurt. You break her heart and I will put a horse’s head in your bed. {Liam}  
I do not wish to hurt her in any way. I highly respect her and cherish her company. And my feelings towards her are not just about “working the dirty” as you put it. {Jaal}  
What is a horse? And why would you put one in my bed? {Jaal}

/End of PM

 

It’s a classic!  
_____________________________  
To: Jaal  
From: Liam 

Watch and learn. 

Kosta

[Liam has included a vid of The Godfather. One scene has been flagged in this vid]

 

/PM from “Jaal” to “Liam”

That was disturbing and the horse looked sad without its body attached. {Jaal}  
Just saying. Treat her well. I’ll be watching {Liam}  
/End of PM

 

RE:SEX!!!!!!  
______________________________  
To: Liam  
From: Jaal 

 

I am watching the educational video you sent. It is quite interesting. What is the fiery haired man in the background blowing? It looks fascinating! 

 

/PM from “Liam” to “Jaal” 

Where are you at in the vid? {Liam}  
Minute 46 {Jaal}  
Hang on a sec {Liam}  
You know I never noticed that before. Huh. {Liam}  
He is playing a musical instrument native to a Country on Earth. It’s called a bagpipe. {Liam}  
It is quite fascinating, but the small group of unclothed humans present seem oblivious to its dulcet tones . {Jaal}  
They have other things on their minds {Liam}  
Ahh, yes. It seems they do. So, this bag of pipes is customary in the human mating ritual then? {Jaal}  
So tempting. {Liam}  
No. I’ll explain it in detail when we have more time. {Liam}  
Yes. I would be most interested to talk more about this! {Jaal}  
Yeah… So looking forward to that. {Liam}  
These audio outputs really make it seem like this piper of bags is here in the room with me! {Jaal}

/End of PM  
_________________________________________________________________________________

“SAM?” Ryder asked, the question somewhat garbled due to the toothbrush in her mouth as she wandered out of her quarters and looked down the hall. 

“Yes, Pathfinder?” 

“Why is there bagpipe music playing? Is it Suvi’s birthday?”

“No Pathfinder. Not for another 89 days, 3 hours and 42 seconds.”


End file.
